


𝘍 𝘈 𝘓 𝘓 𝘌 𝘕 𝘈 𝘕 𝘎 𝘌 𝘓 |𝙷 𝚄 𝙰 𝙽 𝙶 𝚁 𝙴 𝙽 𝙹 𝚄 𝙽|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Category: NCT (Band), The Impossible | Lo Imposible (2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Separations, Shocking Reveal, Survival, tsunami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: Evelynn Bennett and her three brothers, Lucas, Simon, and Thomas go out on a vacation to Thailand with their parents, and Evelynn decided to bring her boyfriend Huang Renjun out on the trip as well. But, as Christmas vacation should be fun - it wasn't as Evelynn and Renjun had a fight right before a big tsunami has hit Thailand. Now fighting to survive, the Bennett family has to find each other, and Evelynn has  to find Renjun, as the guilt sits with her.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. 🌊𝟢.𝟣🌊

**[̲̅C] [̲̅H] [̲̅A] [̲̅R] [̲̅A] [̲̅C] [̲̅T] [̲̅E] [̲̅R] [̲̅S]**

****

**Evelynn Bennett (Played By Elle Fanning)  
"I have to find him"**

****

**Huang Renjun (Played By Himself)  
"I have to find her"**

****

**Lucas Bennett (Played By Tom Holland)  
"We have to keep moving"**

***𝐹𝒜𝐿𝐿𝐸𝒩 𝒜𝒩𝒢𝐸𝐿***

**ᴇᴠᴇʟʏɴɴ ʙᴇɴɴᴇᴛᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇʀ ᴛʜʀᴇᴇ ʙʀᴏᴛʜᴇʀꜱ, ʟᴜᴄᴀꜱ, ꜱɪᴍᴏɴ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴏᴍᴀꜱ ɢᴏ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏɴ ᴀ ᴠᴀᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴀɪʟᴀɴᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛꜱ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴇᴠᴇʟʏɴɴ ᴅᴇᴄɪᴅᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʙʀɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ʙᴏʏꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅ ʜᴜᴀɴɢ ʀᴇɴᴊᴜɴ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʀɪᴘ ᴀꜱ ᴡᴇʟʟ. ʙᴜᴛ, ᴀꜱ ᴄʜʀɪꜱᴛᴍᴀꜱ ᴠᴀᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ꜱʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ꜰᴜɴ - ɪᴛ ᴡᴀꜱɴ'ᴛ ᴀꜱ ᴇᴠᴇʟʏɴɴ ᴀɴᴅ ʀᴇɴᴊᴜɴ ʜᴀᴅ ᴀ ꜰɪɢʜᴛ ʀɪɢʜᴛ ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ᴀ ʙɪɢ ᴛꜱᴜɴᴀᴍɪ ʜᴀꜱ ʜɪᴛ ᴛʜᴀɪʟᴀɴᴅ. ɴᴏᴡ ꜰɪɢʜᴛɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴜʀᴠɪᴠᴇ, ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴇɴɴᴇᴛᴛ ꜰᴀᴍɪʟʏ ʜᴀꜱ ᴛᴏ ꜰɪɴᴅ ᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴇᴠᴇʟʏɴɴ ʜᴀꜱ ᴛᴏ ꜰɪɴᴅ ʀᴇɴᴊᴜɴ, ᴀꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ɢᴜɪʟᴛ ꜱɪᴛꜱ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜᴇʀ.**

**"How do you stay so strong?"**

**© ᴜᴡᴜꜱᴜɴꜱʜɪɴᴇᴍɪɴʜᴏ**


	2. 🌊𝟢.𝟤🌊

**[̲̅P] [̲̅L] [̲̅A] [̲̅Y] [̲̅L] [̲̅I] [̲̅S] [̲̅T]**

**1) Fallen Angel: Three Days Grace**

**"𝙷𝚘𝚠 𝚍𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢 𝚜𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐?"**

**2) Here We Are: Breaking Benjamin**

**"𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝, 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚊 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚏𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚋𝚢𝚎. 𝙶𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚋𝚢𝚎"**

**3) Give Me A Sign: Breaking Benjamin**

**"𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢"**

**4) Ashes Of Eden: Breaking Benjamin**

**"𝙰𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚕𝚕? 𝚆𝚑𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝙸 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞? 𝙰𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕? 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝙸 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚢𝚘𝚞?"**

**5) Dear Agony: Breaking Benjamin**

**"𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝙰𝚐𝚘𝚗𝚢. 𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚐𝚘 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚎. 𝚂𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚢. 𝙸𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚊 𝚋𝚎?"**

**6) Time Of Dying: Three Days Grace**

**"𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚍𝚒𝚎."**

**7) World So Cold: 12 Stones**

**"𝙰𝚗 𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚌𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝."**

**8) Until The End: Breaking Benjamin**

**"𝚂𝚘 𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚐𝚘 𝚘𝚗 𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚗𝚍."**

**9) Never Again: Breaking Benjamin**

**"𝚃𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚖𝚎, 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗."**

**10) Angels Fall**

**"𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚞𝚙, 𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚒𝚗. 𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚊𝚢𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜, 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛, 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛."**

****


	3. 🌊𝟣: 𝒯𝒽𝒶𝒾𝓁𝒶𝓃𝒹🌊

**🌊𝟣: 𝒯𝒽𝒶𝒾𝓁𝒶𝓃𝒹🌊**

**"𝙷𝚘𝚠 𝚍𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢 𝚜𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐?"**

**Evelynn's P.O.V**

**I was seated on the plane next to my boyfriend, Renjun and we were listening to our music while sharing earbuds, and I sigh softly in content and Renjun smiles at that. "Oh, God! Did you.... ...Did you set the alarm before we left?" Dad asked Mom in a panic, and I chuckled, that's so like Dad.**

**"Yes, the last thing I did!" Mom told him**

**"No, I was the last one to leave." Dad says and I sighed and chuckled "I was the last one to leave and I'm sure I didn't set it." Dad continued**

**"No darling, I was the last one out... and I did, I promise." Mom told Dad, and I just leaned my head against Renjun's shoulder**

**"No, no, I was the last one 'cause I went back in. And that means the alarm is not set. Cause I didn't set it." Dad says and I chuckled**

**"Well, I guess that means that we be coming home to a large bunch of hippies... ...sleeping in our bed. " Mom says and Renjun chuckled**

**"Your parents crack me up." Renjun states and I smile**

**"You really think so?" I ask him**

**"Yeah." Renjun says, and I feel the plane jerk a little bit, and I tense up "It's okay, it's just turbulence." Renjun reassured, and I sighed and I looked at him**

**"I know, it still freaks me out." I tell him**

**"Please Turn Off Electronic Devices. Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to begin our descent to Phuket Airport. The local time is 1:30 in the afternoon..." The intercom says, and I buckled up my seatbelt and Renjun turns the music off, and I see my little brother Thomas walk over to me**

**"What are you doing? It's time to sit down, we're about to land, Thomas." I say to him**

**"Lucas won't talk to me." Thomas says and I sighed and I unbuckled my seatbelt**

**"Take my seat, next to Renjun." I say to Thomas**

**"What did I do? I didn't do anything." Thomas worries and I sighed - it's hard being the oldest sibling sometimes, and the only girl. I have Thomas and Simon coming to me for help.**

**"You're all right, just sit down and stop worrying." I say to him and he sits down next to Renjun "Buckle up." I tell him and I look at Renjun and he nods and I walked over to where Lucas was, and I felt the turbulence every time I walked**

**"Sit down please, madam!" A flight attendant says and I nodded, and I sit down next to Lucas**

**"Lucas." I said and he had his headphones on, so he couldn't hear me, and I scoffed, 'Little brat.' I thought and I took his head phones off "Lucas." I say and he looked at me**

**"What?!" He snapped and I was just unfazed**

**"You know you could try being a bit nicer to your brother, he's just scared." I say to him and he rolled his eyes**

**"So what else is new, everything scares him." Lucas says and then I felt a wave of turbulence hit, and I tensed up "I wonder who he takes after." Lucas says teasing, and I glared at him, but I ended up laughing**

**🌊🌊🌊**

***KHAOLAK, THAILAND CHRISTMAS EVE***

**We stopped at the resort, and oh my god, it's gorgeous! "Take your stuff, don't forget any bags." Dad says, and we get out of the van, as the receptionist opened the van door for us**

**"Have you been to Kalka before?" He asked**

**"No, it's our first time." Dad told him**

**"This is the best holiday season ever. The Holidays start to fill, but this area, it's really quiet. Great for families. The archaistic arch is brand new, which just opened a week ago. You'll love it here." The receptionist says**

**"All right." I say to myself and I look over at Renjun and I just smile, and I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek**

**"I'm sorry, but we made a booking on the third floor, the sea view room." Mom says, as our room was only on the first floor**

**"I know. We are sorry, that was a mistake. But we feel... you might like this better." He says and opens the door and I see the beach view, and I see Simon and Thomas run off to explore around the room, and I just got a wave of hunger rush through me - that was weird "Where do you come from?" He asked us**

**"Japan." Dad answered**

**"You don't look Japanese." The receptionist says and Dad laughed**

**"No, well, I work for a big company there, and we moved around a lot, you know." Dad says, and I sighed feeling my hunger just grow**

**"And you, you don't work?" The receptionist asked Mom**

**"I'm a doctor. Not practicing right now. Just taking care of the kids." Mom says**

**"I see, you got promoted." He says, and I walked over to the fridge and I see Lucas standing by the fridge as well**

**"Excuse me." I say and he moved over a little and I was looking at what to eat - but I didn't see anything that my body was craving for - but I did see something to drink, which Lucas had picked up in his hand**

**"Mom?" Lucas called for Mom**

**"Yes?" She asked**

**"Can I have one of these, please?" He asked**

**"Lucas, if you are thirsty, would you just..." Mom says but we cut her off**

**"Use your bottled water." Me and Lucas say**

**"Exactly." Mom says and Lucas puts the drink back and closes the fridge and I sighed - I feel like I'm gonna be sick now.**

**"Guys, come and see this." Dad says, and we all walked outside our room, and we looked at our view, which was the beach.**

**"Isn't it great?" Renjun asked and I smile and nodded**

**"Yeah." I say**

**"Dad, can we go swimming there?" Simon asked**

**"Yeah, we could go swimming, yeah." Dad says and I smiled as I looked at Renjun and he wrapped his arms around me, and I felt at ease at his touch.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 1 of my new story!!**

**This story is based on the movie The Impossible, and keep in mind, I'm in no way being disrespectful towards this, since this is an actual true story about the family, I just wanted to have my own interpretation of it.**

**Alright, so this story will have some Angst (you already know it), Fluff, Anxiety, Separation, and Survival.**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	4. 🌊𝟤: 𝐻𝒶𝓋𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒻𝓊𝓃🌊

**🌊𝟤: 𝐻𝒶𝓋𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒻𝓊𝓃🌊**

**"𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝, 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚊 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚏𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚋𝚢𝚎. 𝙶𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚋𝚢𝚎"**

**Evelynn’s P.O.V**

**We were eating out at this fancy restaurant in the resort for dinner, and I was just smiling as I looked at Renjun and he smiled back, as the whole family was talking, and smiling and laughing, and it just made me feel so happy, to be on this trip with them. As I was eating, I felt more waves of hunger go over me, and I was just really confused on why I would be so hungry, when I’m literally having a feast for dinner! Usually I would’ve been full by now. Hmm, probably just Jet Lag (A/N Haha I’m sorry).**

**🌊🌊🌊**

**“Ten, nine… ...eight, seven, six… ...five, four, three… ...two, one!” We all counted down as we held on to this lantern and when we yelled ‘one’ we let the lantern go, and everyone was clapping, and cheering, and Renjun wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head, and I smiled**

**“Mine isn’t going up!” Simon exclaimed, but indeed it fact was going up**

**“It is going up.” Me, Mom, and Dad told him**

**“No, it’s not. It's going a different way than the others.” Simon says and Dad put him on his shoulders, and I smiled at them, and I picked Thomas up, and he wrapped his arms around my neck, and held on to me, and I saw Simon’s lantern catching up with the others**

**“It's catching up.” I say**

**“Yeah, it’s catching up.” Thomas says, and I look at Renjun and he smiled at me**

**“No, Evelynn, it’s going in the other direction.” Lucas says to me and I laughed as I saw it was going in the different direction than the other lanterns**

**🌊🌊🌊**

**I felt myself being shaken awake slightly, and I see that Dad had a camera in my face, recording me, and I groaned “Dad~~” I groaned, trying to fall back asleep, but I felt myself being pulled by my legs, and I yelped**

**“Wake up!” Renjun exclaimed, as he pulled me forward and I hit him a little bit and he smiled, and he placed a kiss on my forehead, and I just slapped at his chest, while I was still smiling**

**“It's Christmas morning.” Dad exclaimed and I just groaned and laughed as I now stood up from the bed, that I was dragged out of, thanks to Renjun**

**🌊🌊🌊**

**We had opened our gifts outside of the room, and I saw that Thomas had gotten a telescope, as I was filming for my parents, since I didn’t want to be on camera, since I was a huge mess, no shower, didn’t brush my hair or teeth, and I didn’t get my morning coffee! “A set complete and over stars that you can stick on the ceiling. The whole milky way.” Dad says**

**“They light up.” Thomas says and Renjun and Thomas started to playing ping pong with each other, Thomas accidentally hitting me in the ball**

**“Ow!” I exclaimed and Renjun went over to me and kissed the spot that the ball hit my head**

**“Sorry, baby.” Renjun says and laughed, and Renjun then picked up the ball and walked back over to Simon and Thomas**

**“Look, a scarf.” Mom says and I move the camera over to her “I love it.” She said as she wrapped the scarf around her, and she looked at Dad “Thank you, darling.” She thanked Dad, “I mean, Santa Claus.” She says and I chuckled and I move over to Simon**

**“What about you man?” I ask him and I see a red ball in his hands “A ball!” I exclaimed, and I smiled**

**🌊🌊🌊**

**We were now at the beach, and the boys were playing soccer with the ball that Simon got, while me and Mom just watched them, not really playing “Goal!” Renjun exclaimed, and I then see Lucas do a bunch of flips and tricks and I chuckled**

**“Show off!” I yelled at him, and Mom pushed my shoulder a little bit as she laughed, and that caused me to laugh as well and I see Dad wrap his arms around Lucas and hug him, and I smiled at that. I just love my family way too much, even though my brothers sometimes get annoying, but I love them anyway.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!!**

**It’s a little short, sorry but the real stuff starts next chapter!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	5. 🌊𝟥: 𝒯𝓈𝓊𝓃𝒶𝓂𝒾🌊

**🌊𝟥: 𝒯𝓈𝓊𝓃𝒶𝓂𝒾🌊**

**"𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢"**

**Evelynn's P.O.V**

**Today has not been a good morning for me, I think I've woken up on the wrong side of the bed. I walked outside with my thin sweater hugging my body, as I saw Dad sitting in a chair, Lucas, and Thomas playing ping pong while Simon just watched them, and mom went and sat next to Dad, and I looked over to see Renjun talking with some girl that looked like our age. I felt this pulse of anger rush through me, and I walked over to Renjun "Hey, Renjun." I say and he looked over at me "Did you forget to wait for your girlfriend?" I ask him and the girl scoffed**

**"You told me you were single." The girl says and walked off, and I was just shocked and I chuckled**

**"Oh, so you're single now?" I ask as I begin to walk, and Renjun grabbed my arm**

**"Look, I didn't say anything to her about my relationship status, she's lying." Renjun told me and I shook my head, Renjun has a tendency to be kind of a flirtatious boy, at school. I mean, I thought by bringing him here, would get him to stop flirting with other girls, but I guess not. Renjun has been doing this for a year ½ and I can't take it anymore, I've tried but I just can't.**

**"Am I just supposed to believe you, after you flirt with the girls at school?" I ask him and he sighed**

**"Okay, no . . . but this time, it didn't happen. I wasn't flirting with her" Renjun says to me and I scoffed**

**"You tell me that, every time I catch you." I say to him, and he groaned and rubbed his face with his hands**

**"Yeah, but I mean it this time." Renjun says getting frustrated and I shook my head**

**"I don't believe you. If I forgive you, the next day you go out and flirt with another girl, and I've been forgiving you for the past year and a half, and Renjun, I'm tired of it. So maybe, you're single now." I say to him**

**"Wait, you're breaking up with me?" Renjun asked shocked**

**"Yeah. I'm tired of feeling like a second thought to you." I say to him**

**"You're not a second thought to me! I actually told myself that I wasn't going to flirt with any girl anymore after the last time you caught me, and I swear that this time it didn't even happen." Renjun yelled and I'm so glad that this isn't causing a scene with anyone. I just stayed silent, maybe he was telling the truth, but my mood was telling me otherwise. Ugh, he probably is, but I still was just too angry to let it go. "So that's it? We're breaking up?" Renjun asked as he took a notice to my silence**

**"Yeah." I say finalizing my answer "I never want to see you again, Renjun." I say to him, and I walked away from him leaving him totally shocked, and I go and sit next to Mom as Dad was in the pool with my brothers**

**"I saw what happened. Are you okay?" Mom asked me and I sighed**

**"I think I just made a huge mistake." I tell her**

**"Well, from what I saw, I saw that the girl was getting on Renjun's nerves, and I could tell the sight was getting on your nerves, and Renjun was trying his hardest to stay calm through it all." Mom says and I just sighed putting my hands over my face**

**"Should I go and apologize to him? I mean, I basically told him, I didn't want to see him again." I say to her and she sighed**

**"Of course, but not right now. The situation is still fresh, have some time to just calm down, and think about what has happened." Mom told me and I nodded. I then felt a gust of wind blow and it made me shiver a little bit - what was that? Everything is way too quiet. I mean apart from the splashing of pool water, and kids screams and laughs, and I see a piece of Mom's book fly away, and it landed on a window. I sighed and I got up from the chair, and I walked over to it, with Mom following me, and I went to grab the paper, but I then saw the glass just shaking a little bit. What the?? I then feel everything start to shake a little bit.**

**"Evelynn?" I heard Renjun's voice call my name and I stood up and I faced him, as everyone was looking around confused, and I saw the birds fly away from the trees. I then see trees start to fall, right where I see Lucas and Renjun standing as water is pushed through, going through windows of hotel rooms, and starts to swallow up some people who start to run away**

**"Renjun!" I yelled and he started to run, but he then got swallowed up by the water, and I widened my eyes, as I felt my hands start to shake a little bit "Renjun!" I yelled again, and I see Dad get swallowed up while had Simon and Thomas with him, but I see Lucas still standing by the edge of the pool, and I see the water coming towards him**

**"Lucas!" Me and mom yell and then Lucas jumped in the pool, trying to avoid the water from swallowing him up, and the water was coming for me and mom, and we had braced for the impact the water was going to give us.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 3!!!**

**Oof the fight between Evelynn and Renjun, I totally just thought about it while I was in the shower this morning haha!!**

**But this is where it starts!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	6. 🌊𝟦: 𝒲𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓎?🌊

**🌊𝟦: 𝒲𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓎?🌊**

**"𝙰𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚕𝚕? 𝚆𝚑𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝙸 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞? 𝙰𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕? 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝙸 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚢𝚘𝚞?"**

**Evelynn's P.O.V**

**I came up out of the water, and I grabbed on to a tree that had fallen over, holding on to it tightly, because I can't swim! "Mom! Renjun! Lucas!" I called but there was no answer, and I just felt water go all the way up to my neck, and I was screaming, just so anyone could hear me, whether it was Mom, Dad, Lucas, or Renjun. I just needed someone to hear me!**

**"Help!" I hear a voice yell, and I look over at the person, and I saw it was Lucas, and he was floating down the water**

**"Lucas? Lucas!" I yelled**

**"Evelynn!" Lucas yelled, and I then let go of the tree, and I tried to swim after him - totally forgetting that I can't swim, so I went under the water again, and came up coughing**

**"Lucas!" I yelled again**

**"Evelynn, get me out of here!" Lucas yelled, and I tried to swim after him, but I went under again, feeling some sticks and branches slice at my legs, and I groaned in pain, but I still pushed forward, and Lucas had grabbed on to something metal, and then in the corner of my eye, I see Mom floating down as well, and I grabbed on to the metal thing as well**

**"Lucas, mom will save us." I say as I pointed over to Mom who was swimming trying to reach us, but the metal thing started to flow down stream, and as mom was about to reach us, she started float down leaving us**

**"Mom!" Lucas yelled and then he let go of the thing and he started to swim after her**

**"Lucas!" I yelled, and then sighed and began to swim after him, it was not good swimming, but hey, it's still swimming! It was just a huge mess, everything was! As I tried to keep swimming, I saw a mattress laying in the middle of the stream, and I sighed "Grab on to that!" I yelled, and I grabbed on to the mattress with so much struggle to even reach it, since the water was pushing me back, and this sweater was not helping, and I ripped the sweater off of me, and threw it somewhere, as I pushed myself on to the mattress, and I held on to the side, and Lucas did the same thing, but it was a trouble for Mom. She struggled to hold on to the mattress, and we were struggling to grab on to her, since the mattress was moving pretty fast down the stream. I see all the people that were trying to survive die as they were either drowning or being hit by things, and I didn't want to end up like those people "Mom, I don't want to die!" I yelled as I kept trying to reach for her, then the mattress had hit the middle of a telephone pole, causing us to fall off, and underneath the water. I came up from out of the water, and Lucas and Mom were nowhere to be seen "Lucas! Mom!" I yelled as I was floating down the stream fast, and the water was splashing on me, and going up to my neck, and I felt like I couldn't breathe!**

**"Evelynn!" I heard my name being called and I turned my head to see Mom and Lucas floating down the stream, and I started to swim to where they were, but this car had blocked us off and I could hear children crying as the car just floated down the stream. I felt** **the tears leave my eyes, as I realized that young kids were going to lose their life. Then bigger waves of water, kept on coming, and I widened my eyes**

**"Oh my god." I say as that car got swallowed up by the water**

**"Evelynn, go under!" Mom yelled to me, and I did exactly what she told me to do. I went under the water, so I wouldn't be hit by the huge wave that was coming towards us, and I felt some of the trash hit me, in the back, face, and I think I just lost my hearing for a second. I came up out of the water, and everything was just so muffled, I couldn't even hear my own heartbeat! I saw Lucas and we both swam over to a place to hold on to and we held on to it, and I didn't see Mom anywhere. Where did she go?**

**"Mom!" Lucas yelled trying to find where she was, and I could hear him start to cry, and I let go of the side I was holding on to and I swam over to Lucas - well more like pushed myself to Lucas. I then saw him look over and started to cry more, and I look at what he's looking at and I see Mom's body floating down the stream - not moving. "Mom." He cried, and I sighed shakily feeling tears leave my eyes, and I covered his eyes with my hands**

**"D-don't look." I told him and I just felt myself start to cry a little bit "Mom!" I yelled to see if she would start moving, but she's still not moving. Then I saw her lift up her head, and I sigh in relief as she was alive, and Lucas moved my hand and when he saw that Mom was alive he started to swim over to her "Lucas, wait!" I exclaimed and I swam after him, and we made it over to Mom and hugged her, and we both started crying**

**"Never do that to me again, Mom." Lucas begged as he was crying, and I sighed shakily as she hugged us both**

**"We have to find someplace safe." I say with a teary voice and I then see a tree we can hold on to "That tree over there." I say and Mom looks at it, and nodded**

**"That is perfect. That is perfect." She says, and we floated over to the tree and we leaned against it, and I put my weight on it, and the tree snapped a little "Careful, Evelynn, don't move." She told me and I just let myself fall on the tree, and I sighed shakily - where's Renjun? I didn't see Renjun? Where is he? I wrapped my arm around Lucas, as I heard him start to cry a little bit, and I just felt my heart start to race a little**

**"Mom, I didn't see Renjun." I say and I look at her with tears falling "I'm scared." I tell her, I'm scared that if Renjun's dead, then the last thing I told him is that I never wanted to see him again, and I can't live with that! I started crying realizing those last words I said to him, and Mom came up and hugged me and she tried to calm me down**

**"I'm scared, too." She whispered in my ear**

**"Is it over?" Lucas asked and I could feel his body start to shake from the crying, and held on to him tightly "Is it over?" He asked again, and I look at Mom**

**"I don't know." Mom says truthfully, and I just felt my whole world just collapse on me. I hope Renjun is somewhere, and he's alive and okay.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 4!!!**

**Oh wow, that was a rollercoaster, this actually gave me a headache writing - or maybe it's the fact that my aunt mowed the lawn today, and I'm allergic to grass.**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
